


Man of his Word

by FiI



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiI/pseuds/FiI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a man of his word.  They can not say the words that they wish.  Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of his Word

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed

Arthur grabbed the base of his hard, weeping member with his right hand lining it up with Merlin’s slick hole.

Merlin felt his stretched hole quiver at the feeling of Arthur’s cock circling his passage, the feeling of Arthur’s pre-come mixing with the oil Arthur had used to stretch him with made Merlin grown in anticipation. 

Arthur relished the sounds that Merlin was making. Merlin’s groans and whimpers always sent a spike of hot burning desire through Arthur. 

Arthur’s other hand released its grip on Merlin’s knee and picked up the vile of oil that was beside Merlin’s stretched out naked body perched on the edge of his large bed, his ass hanging on the edge. His legs were spread wide open, waiting to be filled by Arthur from where he stood in-between them, the cold stone floor of his chambers beneath his feet.

Arthur dribbled a small amount of oil onto his aching shaft, not too much, as they both enjoyed the feeling of Arthur’s bare cock sliding in and out of Merlin’s passage with slight restrain. Without moving his member away from its goal, he slicked his shaft with his right hand.

He dropped the vile of oil back onto the bed, not caring that the bottle was still uncorked for he had much more pressing matters at hand to think about.

His story blue eyes looked with Merlin’s dark blue orbs, both clouded with lust. Merlin’s feet were flat on the edge of the bed and Arthur pushed the head of his throbbing cock into Merlin’s willing body.

Merlin whimpered as he was penetrated. He could feel the lips of his hole clenching around the tip of Arthur’s cock, yet all he could think about was the need for more. He wanted Arthur inside of him. He wanted all of Arthur inside of him.

Arthur closed his eyes as he pushed further and further inside the man below him. Inch by Inch he worked his cock slowly into Merlin. It was heaven with every inch that was swallowed by Merlin’s greedy hole. Merlin’s walls felt like silk raped around his throbbing cock. He had to halt his intrusion for fear he would spill his seed too soon.

Merlin opened his eyes as he felt Arthur pause inside him. He knew that Arthur was not even half way inside him yet. He let out a little whimper. He needed, more than air, the hard shaft of the man he loved fully inside him.

Merlin reached up with his hands, cupping Arthur’s strong face. With his thumb he smoothed the wrinkle on Arthur’s forehead until it smoothed out and Arthur opened his eyes.

Arthur did not move for a minute. He watched Merlin as the man stared back at him, with a smile growing on his lips. Merlin looked so beautiful when he smiled at Arthurs like that. Merlin looked beautiful no matter what, but it was when he smiled when they were alone, a smile that he had never seen Merlin direct at anyone else, that caused Arthurs heart to squeeze painfully in his chest, form the amount of emotion that came though when he smiled at Arthur like that. 

There was so much that Arthur wanted to tell him, but he was a man of his word, he could not promise Merlin anything yet. He was still a prince and whilst his farther was king he had to follow his rules. He had to go along with his farther when he presented him with suitable wives. He had to be charming and the solid fighter of Camelot. He had to be strong and separate from the people. Yet in his heart he was Merlin’s. He might not have said the words to him, but he tried to show the other man that he wanted him, needed him, loved him, but he could never say the words, not yet. 

Arthur smiled down at Merlin at his thoughts for the future. He leaned down he seized Merlin’s red lips, poring everything he felt for the man into the kiss, so that even without words he would know how much he meant to him.

Merlin snaked his arms around Arthur's back as their lips moved together, soft and loving first, to be replaced with urgency and need. Arthur’s wet tong swiped across his lower lip. Merlin opened his mouth with a greedy grown as Arthur's tong dominated his own into submission. 

Arthur growled into Merlin’s mouth. In one uncontrollable move, Arthur snapped his hips forward, burying his beating shaft entirely into the dark haired man. Burring 

Merlin squawked around Arthur’s lips as Arthur’s manhood filled him so suddenly. He could feel Arthur’s sack against his bear cheeks, Arthur's cock beating inside him as his walls clenched and unclenched around Arthur's long thick cock.

Arthur peppered open mouthed filthy kisses across Merlin’s jaw and down the elegant slop of his neck. He sucked on the pale skin, leaving a mark so that everyone would know that Merlin was taken, even if he could not yet clam that position, whilst Merlin adjusted to his sex.

Merlin adjusted swiftly to the size of Arthur within him. There had been many times before where they both had been to desperate for release. Arthur would grab him and pull him into an alcove only to push him again the wall, down his breaches and trust inside him without any preparation. He loved the burn of being suddenly filled. He loved Arthur more than he had ever thought possible. Merlin raped his legs around Arthur, giving him the signal that he was ready for him to move, that he was ready to be fucked.

Arthur moved his arms to bracket Merlin’s whip cord body. He rolled his hips, managing to go even deeper inside Merlin’s tight hot ass.

Merlin whimpered, wanting more. He dug his heals into Arthur’s back, wanting the man above him to move already.

Arthur slowly pulled his hips back, feeling the silk of Merlin’s walls gripping his cock in their attempt to keep him lodged inside brought a moan form his lips. When his cock was only half way out he, ever so slowly, slid it back in to the hilt. Again and again, he slowly dragged his cock out of Merlin’s passage and sank back into the man below him. Bringing more and more of his engorged member out, then pushing it back in.

Merlin could do nothing for the moans of pleasure that escaped his lip. Every drag of Arthur's cock, in and out, sent tendrils of pleasure throughout his body. His walls tingled, he could feel everything that was Arthur inside him, the ridge of Arthur's cock head, the prominent vain that ran down the underside of the meaty flesh, the beating of Arthur’s manhood as it glided along his walls. Every slow tetrarch glide of his cock smoothed over his prostate, dragging his pleasure out for what felt like hours.

Arthur was panting against Merlin’s lips as his cock slid in and out of Merlin’s heat. He wanted to drag the time he had with Merlin out for as long as possible. He wanted Merlin to forever be under him, making those gorgeous noises that his sex was the conductor off. Yet he could not keep the slow pace up any longer. 

He dragged his cock out of the younger man, until only his head remained encased within the heated fold and snapped his hips, as fast as he could swing his sword, forward. The harsh slap of his balls against Merlin’s globes was intermingled with Merlin’s loud groan of approval.

He pulled out to his tip just as the sound of his balls hitting Merlin’s cheeks faded and drove his long, hard thick cock into his manservant, another slap and grown filled the room.

Merlin was lost. The only thing he could think about was how good he felt. How absolutely, fucking amazing it felt, Arthur driving his dick into him again and again. How each of his stocks stabbed his prostate. 

He could feel his member, leaking copious amounts of pre-come over his stomach, untouched. He tightened his arms around Arthur’s back, bringing him close for a heated kiss. He resisted the urge to touch himself, there was no need. Arthur would bring him to climax without him having to lay a hand on his own cock. Arthur had done so many times before. 

Arthur buried his sex inside his lover, stilling his hips, as he ravished Merlin’s mouth. He pulled away, unhooked Merlin’s legs from around his waist, yet keeping his cock engulfed inside Merlin’s passage. He lifted Merlin’s legs over his shoulders, casing his cock to slide even deeper than before into the raven haired man. 

Merlin groaned deep in his throat, fisting the sheets below him. Arthur slid deeper into him with the new angle. He looked at Arthur as the man straightened. The sight took his breath away. Arthur’s blond hair was mattered to his forehead, strong broad shoulders, each supporting one of his ankles. Arthur’s muscular chest and defined abs slick with sweat were a testament to the prows of the man who had his princely shaft nested within his ass. 

Arthur had the body of a god. Merlin was being fucked by a god and he loved it. There was no other way that Merlin could feel any better other than when he had Arthur’s sex inside him.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s thighs and looked down between their bodies where he could see his dark blond pubic hairs. Slowly, he watched as he pulled his hips back gently, revealing his thick hard aching cock retreating from Merlin’s hole. 

He watched in awe as Merlin’s tight ring suckled on the head of his cock, not wanting to let the organ leave, before it disappeared, inch by inch back into Merlin’s channel. In and out he watched his member appear and disappear, basking in the feeling of Merlin’s walls entombing his cock. He increased his thrusts, his dick appearing and disappearing faster and faster. The sound of flesh sticking flesh filled the room as his pace increased.

Merlin was close. Oh god was he close to coming. Every thrust Arthur made battered his prostate. He groaned and whimpered as Arthur claimed his body.

Arthur could feel that Merlin was close to release, the velvet walls of Merlin’s ass were quivering around his throbbing shaft as he fucked in and out of its sanctuary. Arthur’s balls grow tight with his impending release, his desire to coat Merlin’s walls with his seed was almost unbelievable. 

Arthur released Merlin’s thighs and lent over the body spread out beneath him, almost bending his lover in half with Merlin’s legs still over his shoulders. Arthur could feel the brush of Merlin’s weeping cock against his stomach. 

Arthur attacked Merlin’s lips with open mouthed, wet desperate kisses as hips kept moving, as he kept fucking Merlin for everything he was worth. 

Merlin clawed at Arthur’s back, his legs burning from where they hovered over his head. He was so fucking close. The feeling of Arthur’s abs sliding over his cock was too much. He was going to explode. 

Arthur snaked his hands under Merlin’s shoulders, grabbing them, he buried his face in Merlin’s neck. Every thrust into his servant he pulled Merlin back to meet. 

His thrusts were becoming frantic now. The heat between their bodies was scorching. They were both covered in sweat, but it did not matter. The only thing that matted was that Arthur kept moving. That Arthur kept fucking Merlin so that the man would know how much he meant to him. 

Arthur was on his tip toes now, bent over Merlin, using all the force he had to drive his sex deeper and deeper into his lover, grunting with each slap of skin. He brought Merlin back to meet his every thrust, so the forceful drives would not send Merlin across the bed and away from his punishing member.

Merlin could not hold on any longer. The heat in his stomach was scorching, he needed to cum. 

Merlin’s horse scream filled the chamber as yet another drive from Arthur’s cock found his prostate. He could feel the walls of his ass clench around Arthur’s rock hard dick, he could not hold on any longer. His cock erupted with his climax. Stream after stream of cum shot out from his slit over their stomachs, chest’s and chin’s. 

Arthur felt Merlin’s ass clench impossible tight around his cock. He felt Merlin’s hot essence hit his chest, stomach and chin. He raised his head from Merlin’s throat and looked down at the man he loved. Merlin’s eyes were glazed over, his face a glowing red. Arthur fucked Merlin through his climax, Merlin’s quivering walls beating around his cock.

Merlin came back to reality to the feeling of Arthur driving into him. He smiled when he saw Arthur looking at him with wonder in his eyes. Merlin cupped Arthur's face and brought him down for a lingering kiss. He tilted Arthur's head and with a swipe of his tong he tasted his own essence from Arthur’s chin. 

Arthur eyes widened as he felt Merlin take his own seed. He looked down into the face of the man below him. Merlin’s eyes were filled with such emotion, loyalty, trust and love that it physically hurt to look him in the eyes, but he could not look away. His loins burnt, he knew his climax was seconds away. 

Merlin grinned up at him in his filthy sexy way that Arthur’s restraint collapsed. He closed his eyes and slammed his cock deep inside. His cock pulsed against the walls, shooting rope after rope of his seed into Merlin’s body. His cock throbbed again and again as he forced more and more of his cum deeper and deeper inside Merlin.

Merlin groaned at the feeling of Arthur’s cum hitting his insides, spraying his prostrate, coating his inner walls, filling his gut. His ass clamped around Arthur’s shaft in desperate need to pull every last drop of semen from the man that was pulsing inside him.

Arthur dropped his head to Merlin’s neck, breath shuddering, as he spilled the last of his seed inside the body of the man he loved.

Merlin ran his hands through Arthur’s damp hair, caressing his neck, as they basked in the aftermath of their coupling. They both knew that he would have to leave Arthur’s chambers before the cooks started preparing the kitchen for breakfast. No matter how much Merlin wanted to stay with Arthur, they had to be careful. 

Merlin knew that one day he would have to give Arthur up. That he would have to give up what Arthur meant to him. No matter how much Merlin loved him or how much Arthur cared about him, there was always the fact that Arthur was going to be king someday. Arthur was going to be the greatest king that Albion had ever seen. Merlin would make sure of it. Yet it also meant that Arthur would need a wife and an heir one day. 

Merlin’s eyes stung at the thought that Arthur would one day be marred to some women, that one day he would lie with her as they did. Merlin knew that on the day of Arthur’s wedding, it would be the end of them sharing pleasures with one another. There was not a doubt in his mind that once Arthur was married he would be faithful to his wife, no matter what other kings and consorts were like in other kingdoms. Arthur was a man of his word and if he did marry it would be over for them. 

Merlin would always love Arthur. He understood that Arthur would always place the safety and security of his kingdom before all else, even Merlin. Merlin understood that, he wanted that. Arthur was going to be an amazing king and Merlin would always be by his side, no matter what position it was. As long as he was beside Arthur he could live. 

Arthur lifted himself up onto his arms with a smile on his lips. He looked down at Merlin and frowned. He did not like the look in Merlin’s eyes, which he always got when he thought there was nothing he could do and something was going to go to hell. Arthur kissed his big eared lover slowly. Pouring into the kiss that everything was going to be alright. 

He broke the kiss, finding his mission had been successful now that Merlin’s eyes were glowing again. He kissed him again before he stepped back from where he was sprawled over Merlin. His soften cock slipped from Merlin’s hole. A trail of his seed escaped its new home, trailing down Merlin’s crack. Arthur groaned at the sight. Using one of his fingers, he scooped up his escaped seed and pushed it back inside Merlin’s abused hole. 

Arthur removed his finger and smiled down at Merlin, wanting nothing more than to keep him within his chambers. Yet as he looked at the candle there would not be time for them to lay together for any amount of time, for the hour for dawn was only a few marks away and servants would be arriving soon. He doubted that Merlin wanted to have to explain to Gaius, again, where he had been.

Merlin followed Arthur’s eyes to the candle and quickly shot off the bed. His legs burned form the position Arthur had held them in. It was a good burn, like the burn that was radiating from his ass. 

He dressed quickly in his clothes that had been thrown all over the floor in their passion.

Once dressed, Arthur caught him in a lingering kiss that spoke of good bye, it will be different soon. Merlin stocked Arthur’s cheek as his other hand gripped Arthur’s bicep. Arthur’s hands held him in place at his hips as they fell into the kiss. 

Merlin closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Arthur's. They both stood their breathing in one anther before Merlin pulled away after giving Arthur a quick peck on the lips and made for the door.

As his hand reached the door Merlin looked over his shoulder to find Arthur, still standing naked, watching him. A quick look at the bed showed that the oil had spilled unnoticed across the sheets. He could leave it, he thought, but he would only have to clean up the mess tomorrow anyway. If he cleaned them now at least Arthur would not moan tomorrow about how he had left him to sleep upon soiled sheet. 

He raised his hand and with a murmured word he felt his magic surge through him and the golden burn of his eyes. The sheets were clean, no trace of the oil or anything else on them. Merlin looked at Arthur and recognized the hunger in Arthur’s eyes that often followed when he saw Merlin use magic. 

Merlin gulped and turned back to the door, fleeing Arthur’s chambers before the prince decided to go for another round, which they sorely had time for. He made his way as silently as possible back to his chambers.

Arthur watched as the door closed behind the man that had captured his heart. He stood, gazing at the door, before moving to wash with a rag and water from the basin. Once clean he slipped nude under the sheets of his bed. 

He reached into the closed draw beside his bed and pulled out a small red silk pouch. 

As he shifted on his back he unraveled the golden lace tie of pouch and tipped its precious contents into the palm of his hand. 

Nestled in the palm of his right hand was his mother’s silver wedding band, a green gem mounted within the precious metal.

He pinched the ring between his thumb and forefinger as he stared at the most precious possession he had. 

Little over a week ago he had gone to Morgana in the task to ask her to use her magic to re-size the ring. Only when he had entered her chamber she had smiled at him with such joy that he had wanted to call for Gaius for her unusual show of emotion. 

Before he even had chance to get the words out of his mouth she had dived into his pockets and had pulled out the ring. She had chanted unknown words and the ring had resized within her palms.

When she handed the re-sized ring back to him, he had asked how she had known what he was going to ask. She had sat him down on her bed and had showed him a vision she had had the night before. 

The vision was of him sat upon his father’s throne, a large round table in front of him surrounded by knights, some he knew, some he did not. Yet it was the man to his left that had had him catching his breath. Merlin sat in a another gilded chair similar to his own, with his raven messy hair, deep blue eyes, high cheek bones and a smile that would look at home on a mad man, looking at him with so much love and loyalty that his heart had wanted to explode.

The light in the council chamber had gleamed on Merlin’s left hand and Arthur had seen his mother’s ring, perfectly at home adorning his lover’s third finger.

Arthur had thought about that vision over and over again the past week. He knew now, that no matter what tried to get in their way, he would always have Merlin beside him. 

He stared at the ring held between his thumb and finger and with his word as a Knight, his word as a Prince, his word as the future King, he promised to make Merlin his consort. No matter what the idiot thought was best for him and the Kingdom. 

Arthur would be king one day, he would have the man he loved standing at his side, always.


End file.
